


the sword of harmonia

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Eva, a young Amazon warrior, finally receives her first quest from Queen Skrulle: she and her best friend, Noora, are to recover a lost weapon from the city-state of Sparta. Surely, that couldn't be too hard, right?





	the sword of harmonia

**Author's Note:**

> I did it omg I had major writer's block and didn't think I would, but I completed this evakteket challenge. My prompts were:  
> 3\. Girl POV  
> 1\. Fairytale/mythology  
> 8\. Friends to lovers  
> uhhh I reference a lot of greek mythology but basically what you need to know is that the Amazons are a race of all female warriors and the Gargareans are their male equivalents.  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

Eva laced up her sandals as tightly as possible. The queen had summoned her for her first quest, but had not provided many details. It didn’t cause any nervousness to arise in Eva, though. She was thrilled, seeing as she hadn’t been outside of their city before.

Gods willing, in but a few days’ time, Eva would be able to see the world. She might be able to see new rivers, new forests, new mountains. Perhaps she would be venturing across the sea or even making it to the larger portion of the ocean. There was a possibility that she would be able to visit a different city. Maybe Eva would be able to see a man for the first time.

Bursting out of her cottage with but a wave toward her mother, Eva sprinted toward the citadel. The faster she arrived there, the faster she would know the details of her first quest.

With her mind wandering to the thoughts of her upcoming journey, Eva was paying little attention to her surroundings. That is how she found herself colliding with a girl who had very familiar blonde hair.

When they hit the ground, Noora laughed before untangling her limbs from where they were wrapped around Eva. She had attempted to catch her, but instead both girls had fallen to the ground.

“I am very sorry, Noora,” Eva apologized. “I’ve been summoned by the queen for a quest and it seems that I was too overjoyed to pay attention.”

Noora set a hand on Eva’s shoulder. “It’s not an issue, Eva. I remember the excitement that I had for my first quest,” she assured her. “Now it seems that we will be working together. I have received summons from the queen for the very same purpose.”

Eva stood up and offered a hand to her best friend, who used it to haul herself up onto her feet. Together they walked the rest of the way to the citadel, side by side. They had been the best of friends ever since Noora showed up in Themyscira a few years back, when she was fleeing from her village. She was a young but strong girl, so Queen Skrulle had taken mercy on her and allowed her to train with them and live with the orphan girl, Linn.

She met her just two days after her arrival. On the third day, the two of them had declared themselves to be be best friends for life.

When the guards hauled open the heavy doors to the citadel, the queen clapped in excitement when she saw them. Next to her was their friend, Chris, who worked as the queen’s attendant and possible successor.

“Wonderful!” Queen Skrulle exclaimed. “I’m very pleased that the two of you have arrived. It is time for you to embark on a quest that even the gods will respect.”

“What do we need to do?” Noora asked as she stepped further into the room. Her short tunic that was covered with armor made her legs stand out, long and muscular. Noora was not much older than Eva, but she was far more skilled in battle, due to her strength and dexterity. On top of that, she was the most beautiful woman in the city.

“There is a sword in Sparta and I need the two of you to find it and bring it back here,” the queen ordered. “It has shells incrusted in the hilt along with the name of our original mother, Harmonia.”

“How has this sword gotten so far away from the island?” Eva inquired. She hadn’t heard of it before, but maybe she had managed to miss it in her history lessons.

“Many centuries ago, Harmonia’s eldest daughter was our queen. Back then, we allowed the Gargareans to live with us rather on the other side of the mountain. We were foolish in thinking that men could be any better solely because we were related. One day, the queen’s son stole the sword and ran away, never to be found,” Queen Skrulle explained. “We have been searching for it ever since, and we caught wind that it may be in Sparta. This is an important quest. If the Gargareans get the sword first, they may use it as a claim to be more powerful and they may attempt to assert their dominance over us. You two must retrieve it before then, or it may result in the worst war in our history.”

“If this is so important shouldn’t we send a larger taskforce?” Eva pointed out. “Perhaps Chris, Vilde, and Sana could join us.”

The queen shook her head. “It is of utmost importance that we stay under the radar. If the Gargareans do not have knowledge of the sword or its whereabouts, we don’t want to cause any suspicion to arise among them.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to send older, more seasoned warriors?” Noora asked. “This is Eva’s first quest and my second. Sure, we are honored to have this opportunity, but perhaps this isn’t the best approach.”

“What knowledge do you girls have of Sparta?” the queen inquired. It wasn’t an attempt for her to learn more about Sparta. She was probably just trying to make a point.

“It is a city of warriors, like ours,” Noora supplied. “But they pour everything into their military. They train all of their citizens from a very young age to be the strongest and the fastest. They believe that the value of a city is in it raw unadulterated military power.”

“Precisely,” the queen said with a smile, proud of Noora’s knowledge. “You two are young, strong women. You are going to fit into their society perfectly.”

“Are you sure that I’m prepared for this?” Eva asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously. This was her first quest and she was still merely 17 years-old.

“Eva,” Queen Skrulle said, placing her hand upon her shoulder, “you have been ready for a long time. The fates have chosen today as the day that you begin to prove it.”

* * *

“How much further must we row? My arms are killing me,” Eva complained as she continued to row the boat across the endless blue sea.

Noora chuckled. “We aren’t even halfway,” she informed her. “I have rowed this way alone before. It is not as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

“How am I supposed to prove to be a worthy fighter if I lack the use of my arms when we arrive?” she moaned.

“Don’t worry,” the blond girl laughed. “We will have to do plenty of walking after we arrive on land. You should be more worried about your legs than your arms.”

“You aren’t going to have the same problem,” Eva mumbled.

“And why is that?” Noora inquired. “Just because I’ve made a similar journey before does not mean that the rigor of this quest will be any easier on me.”

“I’m speaking of your legs, Noora,” she confessed. “They are beautiful and strong. Surely they will make you better equipped to venture to Sparta than me.”

“You have amazing legs too, Eva,” Noora pointed ut. “We were selected to get the sword for a reason. We are both strong enough for this. If we lacked the required abilities, then Queen Skrulle would not have sent us on this quest.”

Eva’s cheeks flushed red. She was very grateful for the compliment.

“What if we are not successful in our journey?” Eva asked Noora at but a whisper.

Noora shook her head, “You need not say things like that, Eva. We are going to succeed. The gods are on our side for this. I can feel Athena’s blessings in my bones.”

“I’ve been praying to Artemis for years that I would get an opportunity such as this one,” Eva admitted. “But I cannot feel her presence now. Perhaps there is only one goddess on our side for this. We have no knowledge of who may be supporting the Gargareans.”

“You seem to forget Harmonia and her mother, Aphrodite,” Noora reasoned. “They would want the sword to return to its home in Themyscira.”

Eva nodded slowly. “I suppose that must be true.”

“Eva,” Noora began. “We are going to succeed. And then everyone will see us as amazing warriors, both of us.”

Eva grinned and continued to row through the endless sea. She and Noora worked fantastically together, and would surely be successful in their endeavour to recover the sword of Harmonia.

* * *

They had been walking through the forests of Greece for nearly two days time and Eva was getting more and more nervous. She feared that they wouldn’t fit in once they arrived at Sparta and that they would be turned away. Or, well, she would get turned away. A simple glance at Noora would show that she was a worthy warrior, but Eva was just an ordinary girl.

The rustling of a bush beside them tore Eva from her thoughts. She reached behind her back to grab her bow and an arrow while Noora brought her hand to rest upon the hilt of her sword.

“Are we there yet? My legs are killing me,” complained a deep voice from behind the bush. Eva had never heard a voice that low before.

“Chill,” said an even deeper voice. “We will get there soon.”

Eva turned to Noora uneasily. Were they going to have to face monsters so early in their journey? Hopefully the would not have to battle a cyclops or anything of the like. She was unsure as to how well their weapons would fare against a monster of that  size.

From the bushes appeared two humanoid creatures that did not look that different from Eva or their friends back home, other than their flat chests and broad shoulders. It seemed evident that these creatures must be  men.

One had wavy blonde hair and muddy green eyes. The other was more stunning, with olive skin, dark curly hair, and eyes the color of glimmering emeralds.

“Hello,” Eva greeted, putting her bow and the arrow back where she had taken them from. “I am Eva and this is Noora. We are travellers seeking the city of Sparta.”

“What a coincidence!” exclaimed the dark-haired boy. “I am Jonas and my companion, Isak, and I are also seeking the land that you have mentioned.”

“What brings you to Sparta?” Noora inquired.

“We’re merchants,” Isak replied, seeming to be a bit nervous.

Noora looked at him strangely. “If you are merchants, then where are the goods that you are planning on selling.”

“We were unsuccessful in Corinth, so we are seeking this new land to start from the beginning,” Jonas explained. “What about you two? Why are you venturing to Sparta?”

Noora shrugged. “Life in Argos became quite dull. We needed some change.”

“We can travel together,” Eva suggested. “Seeing as we’re all going to the same place.”

Isak nodded in agreement and spared a glance toward Jonas. She wondered if he looked up to him as much as she looked up to Noora. “That sounds like a good idea,” he said.

Jonas gestured down the path toward Sparta. “Then let us depart. Helios is not driving his chariot any slower.”

As they walked down the path, it seemed apparent to Eva how paranoid Noora was about these boys. She didn’t trust them, but Eva didn’t see what was wrong with them. They seemed to be very kind and hardly a threat. Especially the blond one, Isak. He didn’t look like he could hurt a fly.

The size of their group had doubled, so she was a bit nervous about being allowed to enter into the city of Sparta, but  she was sure that Noora would be able to get them in. After all, she was a bit of a genius.

* * *

“I do not trust those men,” Noora whispered as the four of them sat around a fire that night, cooking up some rabbits that Eva had shot for dinner.

Eva looked at her funny. “Why not? Sure, they seem a bit naive, but surely they are kind. Look at Isak preparing dinner for the rest of us.”

Noora shrugged. “Perhaps it is men in general that I hold little trust for. My last mission went a little, well, it was less than outstanding.”

Wrapping her arm around her best friend, Eva hugged Noora close. “This will be better. I promise. I think that it may be within the realm of possibility that we can ask these men to help us.”

“I suppose,” Noora said, keeping her eyes trained on the flames spitting from the fire pit.

“Suppose what?” Jonas asked as he took the seat on the other side of Eva.

“We were discussing careers to pursue when we enter into the city of Sparta,” Eva said in a rush. “Noora would like to become a soldier, but I’m not sure that I’m quite cut out for it.”

“Nonsense,” he exclaimed. “You’re beautiful and quite obviously very strong. You would be a worthy warrior within the Spartan military.”

A slight pink formed upon Eva’s cheeks. “That is very kind of you to say. Thank you, Jonas.”

“Soon,” he began, “the four of us will be within the walls of Sparta. After that, nobody can stop us. Once we start anew, our lives will be better than ever.”

“I sure hope so,” Eva whispered, more to herself than to him.

* * *

When the four of them finally reached the city of Sparta, they were greeted by two soldiers wearing bronze helmets and crimson tunics. One of them was extremely tall and a bit more lanky and the other was short and muscular.

The taller one had his blue eyes trained on Isak. Eva was unsure as to what he did to attract the man’s attention.

“What brings you here?” spoke the shorter one. It must have been a woman, seeing as her voice did not seem to be very deep.

Noora stepped forward to speak to the soldiers. “We aspire to move into your city and start anew. Of course, we are willing to offer our military services if necessary.”

“And what makes you think that we could use you in our military?” she countered, putting her hands on her hips.

“We are young and fit,” Jonas pointed out. “We know that you need more people like us if you are to compete with Athens.”

“Our warriors are trained from birth to be the strongest, second to only the gods,” Sonja explained. “I doubt any of you will be able to keep up.”

“Sonja,” said the tall man, turning toward her. “I think that we should allow them inside. They need a fresh start and are willing to help out.”

Sonja rolled her eyes. “Even, you cannot allow your penis to make such decisions for our city-state.”

He glared at her for a moment. “Just because you’re jealous-”

“I have absolutely no envy!” she exclaimed. “If  anything I have for pity for anyone who decides to be with you. Sometimes you can be so fucking insufferable.”

“And you started going out with my best friend just two days after we broke things out. Don’t pretend to be perfect,” he argues.

Isak cleared his throat. “Ummm, can we enter now?”

“Yes,” Even replied just as Sonja said “No.”

He glared at her for a moment before she sighed and turned to them. “Fine,” she sighed. “But you can find people to shelter you on your own.”

As they walked through the gate, Even’s hand caught Isak’s wrist. “If you need a place to stay, my house has room for one more.”

Isak’s cheeks flushed pink and he nodded. “I might take you up on that.”

Eva smiled to herself. She had not know Isak for long, but she was happy that he was able to find a place within this new community so quickly, especially since he would be staying there for much longer than she.

The rest of them continued into the city. It was beautiful, with small cottages and roads constructed from stone. There were some larger buildings near the walls. Barracks, Eva supposed, remembering Sparta’s reputation.

Then there was a large castle near what seemed to be the middle of the city. Surely, that was where the king and his family lived, so it would probably be heavily guarded by the best soldiers in Greece. It also likely was where the sword was located.

Eva and Noora had to get there soon if they were going to retrieve the sword. After all, the Gargareans could show up in Sparta at any time. Perhaps they were already there.

* * *

They eventually found shelter in the home of two friends named Magnus and Mahdi. Isak opted to stay in the home of the soldier that they had met outside the gate, which seemed to have irked Jonas a little bit, but in the end he seemed happy for the other man.

Mahdi was nice, but rarely around. He was also a soldier for the city, so  he was often out training so he could get placed in a division of the military. When he was home, he was always friendly and welcoming.

Magnus, well, he  _ had been _ training to become a soldier for a time, but proved to be too clumsy for the job, so instead he worked in the city’s gardens, gathering food for all of its citizens to feast upon. Because this job was less rigorous, he was around much more, humoring them with his jokes.

Between Mahdi, Magnus, Isak, and Jonas, a part of Eva didn’t want to leave Sparta, even after the mission was complete.

The four newcomers had also recently begun training to be a part of the Spartan army, but things were going slow, as they only had to go in for a few hours a day before they took an examination that placed them in a certain field of training. Surely it would be months before any of them were fully employed as part of the military, unless Sparta were to go to war. Eva and Noora didn’t really have that kind of time, but they also didn’t have any better ideas.

One sunny morning, they were all eating breakfast together in Magnus and Mahdi’s home, including Isak and Even, who seemed to be getting along incredibly well. Mahdi wasn’t present, as he had stayed the night in the barracks rather than in his home, due to late night training.

Noora, Jonas, and Magnus were debating about the political system of Sparta whilst Isak and Even were flirting on the other side of the table, feeding one another grapes from a bowl.

“You will never guess what happened!” Mahdi exclaimed as he burst through the door. Nobody looked to him save Eva, but he continued anyway. “I have gotten a job as a palace guard!”

Eva burst up from her seat. “My gods, Mahdi, this is wondrous news!” she cheered. “I might need your help with something. Noora and I need access to the castle.”

“What? Why?” he asked sounding unsure. “I do not want to endanger my job unless the reason is of vital importance.”

“There is a weapon there that belongs to my people. Noora and I have been sent by our queen to retrieve it,” she explained.

Suddenly, the room went quiet. Noora was glaring at her and Jonas looked at her suspiciously. Isak looked alarmed. Even and Magnus just seemed to be confused. Perhaps revealing the truth wasn’t the best course of action, but these were Eva’s friends and she knew, deep down, that they would be willing to help you.

Mahdi slowly nodded. “I’ll do it,” he said. “But if you get caught, you cannot implicate me, okay?”

“I would never do such a thing,” she promised.

Eva and Noora had an in to the castle and, soon they would be returning home, successful in their quest.

* * *

Mahdi was working overnight that very Sunday, so the plan was from him to sneak Eva and Noora into the castle in the dead of night, with only Selene, the goddess of the moon, keeping a watchful eye. Isak offered to help, but Jonas decided that more people in the castle could cause more problems, so the two of them stayed back.

Noora and Eva arrived at the castle at promptly two hours past night’s peak and Mahdi was waiting for them at one of the castle doors, one that was commonly used by servants and for transporting materials.

They crept inside and he took his leave back toward the area he was to be guarding. Getting caught sneaking thieves in the castle was punishable by hanging, so they didn’t want to implicate him if they got caught.

The evening before, Mahdi had drawn a rough map of the castle for them, with the stronghold circled thrice. That was the safest room in all of Sparta, but it was also where they would locate the sword.

Walking on their toes, as to avoid making a sound, two two Amazons slowly made their way down the corridors that would lead them to the stronghold, weapons in hand. They knew that they might have to take on a guard or two to get inside. It was the most fortified room in the castle, so there would be no avoiding it.

When they got there, the two figures cloaked in crimson were sitting on the ground, blood dripping from their chests onto the cold stone floor. Someone had already killed them.

Eva stared at Noora fearfully. She knew not what to do. Somebody had beat them here, likely the Gargareans. 

“I’m sorry, Eva,” Noora whispered. “We may have failed your first mission, seeing as someone has evidently already been here.”

Eva shook her head. “This blood is fresh,” she said, nodding toward the bodies on the floor. “Their assassin is likely still present in the castle.”

Eva saw someone with golden hair dashing through the hallway out of the corner of her eye, but could not make out any other features. 

“Did you see that?” she asked her companion.

Noora nodded. “I will go that way. You must stay here and check out the stronghold. Scream if you need me.”

She turned and sprinted down the hallway, leaving Eva alone to approach the stronghold. She was very hesitant, afraid of what could be inside even though the thieves had likely begun to make their escape already.

When she approached the door, she found a man leaning against it with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white tunic and munching on an apple, looking bored out of his mind.

She furrowed her eyebrows. “I could have sworn that you were not here before. Did you come from inside?”

“No, my stupid sister sent me,” he replied rolling his eyes. “She said that you might need my thieving prowess or something. I’m honored and all that, but it’s kind of late, so let’s make this fast okay?”

“Are you Hermes, god of thieves?” Eva asked as her jaw dropped.

“Yeah, but most people call me Chris nowadays,” he replied. “ I’ve been hanging out in Thebes lately, playing mortal. Man, the political situation over there is a motherfucking mess.”

“And you were sent by who?”

“Artemis,” Chris answered. “Damn, it’s a good thing you’re hot, since you obviously don’t have a lot going on in that tiny little brain of yours. Is she not the goddess you have been praying to most all of these years?”

Eva was beginning to get annoyed by him, which was probably a bad thing, seeing as he was a god. “And what are you here to tell me?”

“Oh yeah,” he said, as if he had forgotten the reason that he was there. “She wanted me to tell you that you still have a chance to get that sword and that she believes in you or some shit.”

She pointed toward the door. “I should go then,” she informed him, starting to walk toward it.

Chris stuck out his arm to stop her. “Wait!” he called.

“What?!” Eva asked in an exasperated tone. “This is  _ my _ mission. You have successfully pumped me up. Now it’s time to finish this quest.”

“I was just wondering what you were doing after this?” he asked with a wink.

“Unbelievable,” she replied, rolling her eyes as she pushed past him to get inside. He suddenly disappeared, so he must have gotten the hint.

When she entered the room, she was greeted by the light of a flame illuminating the shells in the hilt of Harmonia’s sword. There was a figure in a black cloak holding the torch and reaching for the sword.

As if on instinct, Eva grabbed her bow and a few arrows and let one loose, just to the left of the intruder’s ear as to get their attention.

“Turn around slowly,” she commanded, “or the next arrow will lodge itself in your skull and steal away your final breath.”

The figure slowly turned and, in the light of the torch, Eva saw a pair of emerald green eyes and a head of curly black hair.

“Jonas?!” she exclaimed, hurt by being betrayed by a man that she had come to trust. “How could you do this?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, Eva,” he replied. “But I am on a quest to recover this as well. The other Gargareans are depending upon the two of us to bring this back.”

“I cannot let you do that,” Eva replied, shaking her head and notching another arrow. “I’m sorry, Jonas, but this is the only way I’m going to prove myself.”

“You’re amazing, Eva. Who do you need to prove that to?” he inquired.

“As an Amazon warrior, it is my duty to-” she began reciting before Jonas stopped her.

“Save the speech,” he advised. “You are doing this not for yourself or for your queen or for your people. You’re only trying to prove yourself to one person, and it’s the person who already knows how outstanding you are.”

She began to pull the string back, not wanting to hear one more word of his manipulation. He was lying to her, that’s what men did. They lied and cheated and stole. She could not trust a word from his mouth. Eva only wished that she had known that earlier, before it was too late.

He continued speaking. “Noora already loves you.”

Eva slowly let the string back to its original position and dropped her weapon to the ground. “You don’t know that,” she whispered.

“I see the way she looks at you, Eva,” he replied. “It’s the same why you look at her, the same way Isak and Even look at one another.” Jonas paused for a moment before continuing in a quiet voice, “It’s the same way that I look at you.”

“Jonas, I’m sorry-” she started.

“It’s fine, Eva,” he answered. “You’re allowed to be in love with her.”

“So, the sword?”

He sighed before grabbing it and handed her the hilt. “It rightfully belongs to you. I’ll figure it out later. It seems that Isak is planning on staying in Sparta anyway.”

“Thank you,” Eva said as she took the sword and picked up her bow and arrows off the ground, getting everything together.

She walked toward the doorway, but turned around before leaving. “I hope to see you again someday, my friend.”

Jonas smiled. “I pray that the gods will allow it.”

After Eva reached the corridor, she saw Noora leaned over and panting. “I searched and searched, but I could not find the person with the golden hair.”

“No need,” Eva said, holding up the sword. “We should depart.”

“How did you get that so easily?” Noora asked in amazement.

Eva shrugged. “I guess I had help.”

* * *

The walk back to the boat was easier, as they had the feeling of victory rushing throughout their veins. It seemed they had gotten nearly to the shore in half the time as before. They were going to return home and be regarded a heroes.

And, after they got home, Eva would be able to tell Noora how she truly felt and, maybe, they could be together.

When the water came into view, Eva pointed to a spot in the trees. “There’s the boat!” she exclaimed.

But, before she could move, an arrow whizzed by, nearly hitting her in the face.

Suddenly, a group of men emerged from the woods, led by a man with light brown hair and a sinister grin on his face.

“It is lovely to see you, ladies,” he said loudly, so that everyone could hear. “We are very grateful that you have delivered to us the sword of Harmonia.”

“Who are you?” Noora asked, even though it was quite obvious that they were Gargareans.

The man looked around before pointing to himself. “Who? Me?” he said. “Why, I am Nikolai Magnusson, King of the Gargareans. I thought you would have recognized me, Miss Sætre. You and my brother seemed to be quite close before, well, you know the rest.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” Noora whispered. “I loved him. He wasn’t supposed to die.”

“You used him as bait,” Nikolai retorted. “He’s dead and it’s your fault. That and his own idiocy. Things have been better since we broke off the alliance, though. We don’t have to worry about stupid little girls slowing us down.”

“How were you able to locate us?” Eva inquired. Had Jonas betrayed them after all?

“It was little Isak’s first mission. We sent someone behind them in case they required backup,” Nikolai explained. “When he found Isak slacking off with that Spartan boy, he ran back to gather the troops and, well, we beat the information about you out of him.”

Nikolai nodded toward a few men who parted, revealing other men who threw Isak to the ground, bruised and bloodied. Eva’s hand went to her mouth in shock for what had become of her dear friend.

“Where is Jonas?” she wondered aloud

Nikolai let out a throaty laugh that sent fearful shivers down her spine. “Wouldn’t you like to know that? Fear not, the man is alive. He will be spending the remainder of his days doing hard labor on the island.”

“You will not take this sword,” Noora stated. “It belongs to the Amazons, the daughters of Harmonia. We have taken it because it is our right.”

Nikolai rolled his beady eyes. “Please, Noora, spare me from that horseshit,” he said. “We are the sons of Harmonia, and we are superior, so the sword will come to be ours. Give up. It is two against thirty. We are the victorious party.”

Suddenly, an arrow flew from the sky and lodged itself in the head of one of the Gargareans, causing him to knock over two of the warriors behind him.

Eva looked to the trees just as her fellow Amazons jumped down from them, ruthlessly attacking the Gargarean men. Noora had begun fighting too, and Eva took that as her cue to join, loosing her bow upon man after man.

She sent an arrow driving deep into the heart of an olive skinned man with a stupid smirk on his face just as she saw Vilde out of the corner of her eyes, snapping a red-haired man’s neck with just her thighs.

Then, she saw him. She saw a bloodied Nikolai sneaking up behind Noora with a knife in his hand. She screamed as loud as she could but it was to no avail. The smirking man had driven the knife deep into Noora’s back, right near her heart.

As Noora fell to the ground, Eva wasted no time in sprinting toward them, the sword of Harmonia feeling perfect in her hands. She raised it in the air and, with the power of the gods on her side, brought it down on Nikolai’s neck, chopping his head off in one foul sweep.

His head rolled upon the ground, that stupid smirk plastered on his face for an eternity in death.

Tears streamed down Eva’s face as she finally reached the blond girl that she so loved, turning her over and clutching her in her arms.

“Noora, we’ll get you help. Sana is an excellent doctor. I’m sure she-” Eva blurted out, unable to stop the words from pouring out of her mouth.

“Shhhh,” Noora replied, obviously in immense pain. “Eva, the medical supplies needs to be for the people who can be saved. I’m afraid this is the end for me. “

“Noora,” Eva sobbed, shaking her head. “I can’t lose you. I’m in love with you.”

Noora smiled, despite her intense pain. “I love you too, Eva.”

Eva leaned down and pressed a kiss to the girl’s lips, but by the time she pulled away, there was no life left inside her body. Eva laid on the ground next to her and cried for what felt like hours.

Eventually, the tears stopped and she just felt numb, as lifeless as the girl next to her, unaware of the passage of a time.

She was hauled up by two rough hands, but couldn’t bring herself to care. Her vision had gone blurry, so she had no idea who it was.

“Let’s get you home,” said the man carrying her. It was Jonas.

Eva let him take her away, but she wasn’t sure that she had a home anymore.


End file.
